Watching The Sun
by derekngarcia
Summary: Derek and Penelope watch the sunrise and sunset


Watching the sun!

Penelope and Derek were on holiday for a week since they all got a week off from work. They rented a house for 5 days that had a beach five minutes away. They made a plan to go and watch the sunset and sun rise every evening and morning.

Derek set his alarm for half 5 in the morning and got up. He saw Penelope stir in her sleep and got out of bed gently. He went to get everything ready and then went back to the room.

Derek woke Penelope up at 5:45 am and told her to get ready. She did as she was told and got up; she put make up on and put on her summer dress and a cardigan on top. She saw Derek wearing shorts and a vest top, she smiled at him and he smiled back and took her hand.

They walked to the door and went out, they walked hand in hand in silence, it was still a little dark but they could see enough so they knew where they were going.

Once they got to the beach they put the blanket down on the sand and lay on the beach looking at the calm water, they spoke quietly whilst looking at the water and sky.

Soon after they stopped talking they saw the sun start to rise, hitting the water and making it glow an orange color. Penelope smiled brightly and pointed at the sun. 'Its really beautiful watching the sun coming up in the morning, it makes the world a little more amazing. I love watching the color of the water kind of change, when the sun hits the water, it looks breathtaking and it makes me calm. I love it' Penelope said calmly and happily.

Derek lay there looking at the sun rising on the beach and listened to Penelope's beautiful words. She was amazing and he loved that she loved little things, like watching the sun rise or sun set on the beach, her quirky style, her funny come backs, her flirting, everything unique made Penelope, Penelope and he loved her even more for that.

Derek couldn't have asked for a better morning or holiday as he got to lie on the beach watching the sun rise with Penelope in his arms.

They watched the sun for a bit more and Derek went for a morning swim. Penelope laughed and took a picture of him in the orange-red water, Derek posing and looking to the side, the sun hitting his face at the same time making it a beautiful picture.

He got out of the water around 15 minutes later and shivered from the cold. Penelope smiled and asked 'did you have fun?' he shivered in response and laughed then passed him a towel. He nodded his thanks and dried himself up whilst making small talk and teasing Penelope.

Penelope and Derek spent most of the day relaxing on the beach, went to do some shopping and had lunch.

They had a few drinks, took some crazy pictures and flirted. They spoke about the team and wondered what they were doing, whilst they were at the beach, having fun.

Later on that evening, Penelope and Derek were holding hands and eating ice cream.

Derek went for another swim for half an hour and then came back out when the sun was starting to set; he lay next to Penelope and warmed himself up.

They lay there, talking about nothing and watched the sunset on the beach with families and friends smiling and running around on the beach.

Derek smiled and said 'I like this baby girl, this is nice. We see so much blood and gore, now we are lying here on the beach watching the sunset, watching families and friends laughing and smiling, its innocent, we don't see that, well I do when I look at you but it's just nice to see, I know we give families the answers they want and we couldn't do it without you but its sad because we don't see much of it.'

Penelope lay there listening to what Derek was saying and she agreed with him, they see so much crime so it was good to see some happiness and some innocence and something beautiful; a beautiful change of scenery.

Derek sat up suddenly and crawled of the blanket they were lying on. Penelope frowned but stayed lying down.

Derek wrote out the words 'Penelope is my baby girl' in the sand with a love heart next to it and smiled. He crawled back next to Penelope and kissed her on the head. She saw his grin and asked him what he did. He grinned even more and said 'look on the sand' and he pointed to where he did it.

She sat up and looked, where he pointed and saw the words he had written, she looked back at Derek and said 'thank you, I love it' Penelope started 'and you are my hot stuff' she grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

They lay there watching the stars.


End file.
